


Yandere Headcanons: COVID-19 Quarantine

by Decaykid



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV), You (Netflix Series)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: Yandere headcanons for these trying times. Fandoms are broken up by chapter for ease of access. Originally posted to yanderechacha.tumblr.com.Chapter 1: The Umbrella AcademyChapter 2: Stranger ThingsChapter 3: Anne With An EChapter 4: You
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Reader, Anne Shirely/Reader, Barbara "Barb" Holland/Reader, Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Billy Hargrove/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Dustin Henderson/Reader, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Reader, Forty Quinn/Reader, Gilbert Blythe/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Joe Goldberg/Reader, Jonathan Byers/Reader, Joyce Byers/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Love Quinn/Reader, Lucas Sinclair/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Max Mayfield/Reader, Mike Wheeler/Reader, Nancy Wheeler/Reader, Peach Salinger/Reader, Robin Buckley/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Vanya Hargreeves/Reader, Will Byers/Reader, five hargreeves/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	1. The Umbrella Academy

☂️ **The Umbrella Academy** ☂️

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * An unstoppable force, Luther’s innate need to follow the rules, versus and immovable object, Luther’s need to be with his Beloved. He knows the rules have been put into place for a reason, but damn, this yearning is consuming him from the inside out. For now he’ll stay indoors and restrict contact with his Beloved to texts and FaceTime but he hopes this quarantine lifts soon.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Being a stalker pays. Rules are a guideline and Diego doesn’t see the harm in going outside to keep an eye on his Beloved’s residence, so long as he doesn’t come into contact with anyone, which is the basics for stalking to begin with. It’s not like he has much to worry about anyways- there’s not exactly a crowd outside he’s Beloved’s window. And of course, his Beloved shouldn’t be surprised to find a few extra supplies left at their front door or window.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison is quarantined with her Beloved in her beach house tucked away in a secluded area away from the public tourist portions of the beach. She treats the quarantine as a romantic getaway, and with the world shut down, her Beloved has her complete, undivided attention.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus has no idea what’s going on in the world outside his own small sphere. His Beloved better have taken the necessary provisions in terms of supplies and entertainment otherwise Klaus may find himself in trouble with the law for not following proper protocol for social distancing.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five and his Beloved have been quarantining and social distancing long before COVID-19 was in the public conscience; such is the life of a possessive time traveling mercenary hitman and his significant other. Still, Five keeps an eye on the news and if things look too dire, he can always jump himself and his Beloved to a safer time.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben has three televisions on, he has both his laptop and phone on him, open. He has a map denoting outbreaks. Of all the things Ben Hargreeves was trained to fight in his youth, a global pandemic wasn’t one of them. How does one fight a virus outside of hand washing and heavy doses of disinfectant aerosols? Ben refuses to let anything happen to his Beloved. He’s not sure how he’s going to enforce this exactly, but he’s trying, dammit.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya understands there’s a precarious balance between caution and hysteria. She knows she must be mindful of herself and her Beloved, and of others. She has exactly what her and her Beloved will need to get through the outbreak without hoarding, and she’s certain they can keep cabin fever at bay with binge watching and more intimate activities…




	2. Stranger Things

☢️ **Stranger Things** ☢️

**[The Children]**

♡ Mike Wheeler

  * School’s closed, everything is on lock down, and the Wheeler’s are getting on each other’s nerves. Tired of staring at his bedroom walls, Mike decides the only way he’ll get to see his Beloved is if he goes to them, so he does! He tells his mom he’ll be playing outside then sneak off to go visit his Beloved. The two try their best to practice social distancing, but it can be hard when you’re having fun. They continue their meet-ups until they get caught, then contact is restricted to phone calls.



♡ Will Byers

  * The world is on lockdown, and Will couldn’t be happier. There is one downside however, he’s unable to see his Beloved. He spends his quarantine in his room or Fort Byers, daydreaming about his Beloved being with him, participating in whatever activities he’s partaking in.



♡ Lucas Sinclair

  * Lucas spends his quarantine on the phone with his Beloved as much as he can. He shares with them the unfolding news he hears from the tv, radio and his parents. He offers his theories and predictions for the virus and confer as he sees fit. There’s a part of him that marvels at the biological aspect, but he’s mostly bummed a microscopic organism has made his life come to a screeching halt.



♡ Dustin Henderson

  * Lovey dovey romantic that he is, Dustin hates everyone second of quarantine that keeps him from his precious Beloved. But, he knows this quarantine is important and he adheres to the rules. He’s able to occupy himself to ease the boredom and fill the void in his chest his Beloved would otherwise fill.



♡ 011 || Jane Hopper

  * El has no idea what a “virus” or “global pandemic” or “mass hysteria” are, but she does know Hopper has gotten strict again and she doesn’t like it. He expresses there’s an invisible enemy of sorts, one that spreads to people and makes them feel bad, so she has to stay inside. Hopper is apparently immune to this rule, and El spends the majority of her days alone, feeling like she’s back at the Lab. She keeps the dark thoughts and bad feelings way by using her powers to watch her Beloved- they’re they’re the only thing that can bring a smile to her face these days, her saving grace.



♡ Max Mayfield

  * Max hates quarantine. The house feels too small, to cramped even though Billy spends most of his time outside working on his car. She spends most of her time in her room, hiding, afraid of Niel and his hair trigger temper. She entertains the thought of sneaking out to see her Beloved, but she isn’t that foolish. When her rooms feels too much like a prison, she sits outside and wordlessly watches Billy work.



**[The Teens]**

♡ Nancy Wheeler

  * The isolation is hard on Nancy, but she remains strong. She misses her Beloved dearly, and when the ache becomes too much she’ll read through her journal of encounters or shuffle through her collection of stolen personal items. The reminders put her at ease and makes the quarantine a little less lonely.



♡ Barb Holland

  * Barb feels lost during the quarantine, like a ship at sea that has gone off course. Without her Beloved around, she feels directionless, ungrounded. She spends her days going through the motions of a routine, numb, and waiting for the day she will be reunited with her Beloved once more.



♡ Jonathan Byers

  * Jonathan spends the quarantine picking out songs that remind him of his Beloved and his feelings for them. He puts the songs into a handmade mix tape; the project helps him feel connected to his Beloved and keeps the loneliness away. Once he’s done, he takes a daring trip outside and slips the gift into his Beloved’s mailbox, keeping it unmarked and anonymous.



♡ Steve Harrington

  * Steve “This Is Why The Government Won’t Tell You About The ~~Aliens~~ Upside Down” Harrington doesn’t understand all the hype around the pandemic. It’s a few sniffles that kills old people, so what? Old people die everyday and no one makes a fuss, there’s no reason he can’t see his Beloved. So he does, at least until his parents, his Beloved’s parents, or his Beloved puts their foot down. When it comes to that, Steve spends the rest of his quarantine on the phone.



♡ Billy Hargrove

  * Billy hates rules. He thinks they’re unnecessarily restrictive and terribly redundant. He has the common sense to keep himself out of true harm, so what’s the point of a curfew or social distancing besides trying to maintain a false sense of security? However, the one thing Billy hates more than pointless, controlling rules is Niel- who is very intent on following the COVID-19 protocol, so whether Billy wants to be or not, HES stuck at the house for the majority of his quarantine. He is able to sneak off from time to time by lying to his parents about where he is going and what he is doing. He’ll sneak his Beloved away on a joy ride, taking them to Lover’s Lake for a bit of fun then makes sure he’s back before curfew as not to raise any suspicion.



♡ Robin Buckley

  * Robin hates being away from her Beloved for any extent of time. She calls when she can, to sate her anxiety, and the rest of her time is spent worrying that her Beloved may be forgetting, falling out of love, or moving on without her in her absence.



**[The Adults]**

♡ Joyce Byers

  * Melvald’s is understaffed, overworked and underpaid. Despite this, Joyce still pours her heart and soul into her work, trying her best to be as quick and efficient as possible to serve customers in the hopes of easing their fears. She pulls long hours, struggles to keep shelves stocked, and deals with the long, restless lines at the register. She hopes her boys are fine at home, and fears being in contact daily with so many people, but the only thing that keeps her grounded during the chaos is the thought of her Beloved, safe and comfortable at home.



♡ Chief Jim Hopper

  * Jim as supplies hoarded away in his cabin as a general precaution. He insists his Beloved stays at the cabin until the pandemic has cleared, that way he knows they’re safe and isolated and watching El. He frequently checks in with his radio while he’s out patrolling and enforcing social distancing.



**[Terato]**

♡ Flayed!Billy

  * Confined to Brimborn Steelworks, Flayed!Billy’s Beloved has no idea what’s going on in the world. Flayed!Billy isn’t much concerned with the virus, but uses the quarantine to his advantage by spending his free time with his Beloved in the abandoned facility on the outskirts of town. The only time Flayed!Billy isn’t with his Beloved is when he’s at home during curfew.



♡ The Monster || The Demogorgon

  * The Demogorgon just wants to know where the menu went. :/




	3. Anne With An E

♡ Gilbert Blythe

  * Gilbert may have an unending amount of supplies at the farm, but they unfortunately do not harvest themselves. Gilbert spends the majority of his time doing work and chores to maintain the production and upkeep of the family farm. When he does get some free time, he visits his Beloved under the guise of delivering supplies.



♡ Anne Shirley-Cuthbert

  * Since Anne lives with Matthew and Marilla, it’s absolutely important that she adheres to the rules of COVID-19 protocol. This means she can’t visit her Beloved while in quarantine, but she does have her romantical daydreams to keep her company during the boredom of isolation.




	4. You

♡ Joe Goldberg

  * Two weeks of staying indoors, away from other people, confined to the apartment with his Beloved as his only company? This is Joe’s dream come true. He uses this time to really flex his housekeeping skills. He views cooking each meal and doing each chore as an act of love. He’s more than willing to provide for his Beloved, from food to hand sanitizer to intimate forms of entertainment, and he hates when the quarantine is up.



♡ Peach Salinger

  * Two weeks of staying indoors, away from other people, confined to the apartment with her Beloved as her only company? This is Peach’s dream come true. She uses this time to show off her wealth and power, to show her Beloved she is Queen of her domain, and they can rule beside her, if they so choose.



♡ Forty Quinn

  * Forty is plugged into social media for news coverage of the outbreak and is willing to take the necessary precautions… at least until he’s bored just a few hours into quarantine. He invites his Beloved to spend the quarantine at his place since it’s secluded, and he makes the most of it by watching with them his favorite movies, bouncing pitches and ideas off them, and of course, taking advantage of the quiet isolation and abundant free time with more intimate activities.



♡ Love Quinn

  * Between her family’s money and access to Anavrin, Love has all the supplies she and her Beloved could ever need, but she nervous about the effects of the pandemic on the world as a whole and when she’s nervous, she cooks. She spends her free time in the kitchen, even with her Beloved in the apartment with her, and she cooks and bakes more food than either of them could possibly eat. If her Beloved isn’t able to pull Love from her own head, then she may end up cooking all the food supplies long before the quarantine is up.




End file.
